Cards of the Heart
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with Kamen Rider Omega: Sometimes, we all need a good push in order to achieve what we desire the most. Sometimes, people get a little magical push, such as one Tomoyo Daidouji; The Sakura Cards have deemed her deserving of her ultimate goal: The Card Mistress' love. This is a love story with a touch of magic. ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Cards of the Heart**

**By Kamen Rider Omega and Major Mike Powell III**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness.

Tomoyo didn't usually dream of darkness. However, the darkness that surrounded her wasn't oppressive or intimidating. It was more like the kind one would be in if they covered their head with their sheets, wrapped in secure comfort.

She could feel solid ground under her feet. Her cute, pale feet felt the warm surface of hardwood.

Still, Tomoyo was curious as to why she wasn't dreaming of Sakura, like she usually did.

The Mistress of the Cards was in every way someone Tomoyo loved.

Ever since that fateful day in elementary school, when that adorable, honey-brown-haired girl with the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen gave her that bunny-shaped eraser. Sakura Kinomoto made Tomoyo's heart soar. The fact that they were related was not known to either of them at first, as their families did not interact much previously.

Then, Tomoyo gasped in surprise when she saw the ground under her lit up and spread out, forming a glowing golden symbol she could draw from the heart; The symbol was an ornate five-pointed star in the center, with a crescent moon and sun at its opposing points. Underneath the star was a multiple-sided geometric figure, as often found in magical circles, crisscrossed with a matching symbol at a different alignment.

Blinking twice in utter confusion, Tomoyo looked ahead. She saw a mirror rise from within the magic symbol, standing up to the surprised girl's height, a yard or so away.

"A mirror...Sakura-chan's summoning circle...? What's going on here...?"

Tomoyo approached the mirror and, sure enough, saw her own reflection: waist-long, wavy, midnight-dark hair. Skin as pale as the moon. Stormy blue eyes, cute button nose, plush, soft pink lips. A slim, curvy body proper of a blossoming young woman encased in a sky-blue nightgown, which was a bit longer than she needed. It was one she had designed herself, perfectly obscuring her figure while keeping her warm

"Greetings, Mistress' Keeper."

Tomoyo let out a very cute squeal as her reflection spoke with her voice.

"W-Wait...is that...is that you, Mirror-san?" Tomoyo asked with curiosity. The mirror may have held her image, but its pose was not the one she currently stood in, with hands behind her back. Tomoyo's reflection smiled gently before literally stepping out of the mirror's frame, its surface rippling like water, stepping out and morphing into her human form.

Soon, the Mirror Card's human form stood before Tomoyo.

"M-Mirror-san. So, it IS you." Tomoyo spoke.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what are you doing here...in my dream?" She prodded, before her eyes shot wide open and her expression turned to panic. "Wait! D-Did something happen to Sakura-chan?! Is she alright?!"

Mirror giggled gently and placed her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders.

"She is fine, Keeper. Mistress is fine. in fact, if everything goes as planned, she will be far more than fine"

"We are here on our own accord." She said with a smile and then, in a flash of golden light, all the rest of the Sakura Cards appeared from behind Mirror, spreading around them like a halo of pink and then, floating slowly around Tomoyo and Mirror.

The stormy-blue-eyed young woman blinked twice, looking at her beloved friend's cards. The cards were varied as much as the stars in the heavens, each one of a different temperament and form.

"I see...phew. That's such a relief. Ah...if everything goes as planned? What do you mean, Mirror-san?"

"Keeper...we want to ask a favor of you."

"Keeper...? A favor?" Tomoyo asked in confusion.

The Mirror card looked perplexed for a moment. "Oh my! She hasn't told you"?

"Told me what?"

The bearded Time Card stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Tomoyos shoulder "That is something you must learn for yourself."

The beautiful young woman blinked in confusion before looking back at Mirror.

"Well...alright. What do you need from me?"

It was then the Windy Card spoke "It is not what we need from you, it is what you need for yourself and Mistress"

The Windy was the first card Sakura had captured, and it knew Sakura better than any other. Tomoyo realized that Windy was offering her an opportunity to ask what she needed.

"What -I- and Sakura-chan need...?" She frowned in concentration. She was not, by any means, as dense as her beloved friend, and it soon dawned on her.

"Wait...you...you know?"

"You know about...what I feel for Sakura-chan...Don't you?"

The Fiery Card, one of Windy's fellow elementals started to laugh loudly.

"It's not like you were being all that subtle"

Water, another of the elementals continued in a calm voice "You have always loved her, youve gone out of your way to make beautiful outfits for her, and even stood aside as she pursued Syaoran"

Earthy, the last of the 4 elementals finished "but you dont know how much you mean to her, not yet"

Tomoyo gasped softly.

"But...but I..."

"We want to assist you, Mistress' Keeper" Mirror spoke again.

Light and Dark, the two opposing cards, spoke in unison, something rarely done.

"Mistress needs you in her life, and you need her, just as light cannot exist without darkness and vice versa."

Tomoyo felt tears prickle her eyes. She stifled a sudden, small sob.

"You...you really think...I stand a chance...?" She said. She felt her knees tremble and then, Mirror stepped forth to hug the young woman, who was currently overwhelmed by these shocking revelations.

"Yes, Keeper. You stand a chance. And we, all of us, will help you in whatever way you see fit."

Flower, one of the most passive and kind cards, handed Tomoyo a single cherry blossom petal, a warm smile on her nymph like face.

"However, we are merely tools, Keeper. We can only assist you with whatever you may need, but we cannot take the final step. The outcome of this story is entirely up to you."

Mirror gently wiped Tomoyo's tears away with her warm hands and smiled, looking at the cherry blossom petal in the girl's milky-white hand.

Tomoyo cradled the tiny petal with both hands and brought it up to her lips, gently kissing it. She looked around at the Sakura Cards with a determined expression on her beautiful face.

"Yes...I will. I WILL take this chance. I...I can't thank you enough. I will...give it my all!" She said.

Her reward was Mirror kissing her forehead, a gentle touch of warm lips, before Tomoyo closed her eyes and felt her body be caressed by a hundred flower petals, taking her into a peaceful, soothing sleep.

Tomoyo slept peacefully for the rest of the night, with a wide smile on her lips.

Unknown to her, the same Petal lay on her bedside table, a small gift from The Flower Card.

**To Be Continued~**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kamen Rider Omega - Well, looks like we did it again. And Sakura/Tomoyo too. Such a sweet couple don't you agree?

Major Mike Powell III - Yup. Damn right. It's been a long time since I last visited these grounds as a writer. Man, time sure flies!

Kamen Rider Omega - So if you want to see this story come to its lovely conclusion, support it by sending links to everyone you know, your friends, your family, even people you dont like, and ask them to review, and of course write your own. After all, how can we as writers get any better if we don't have input from outside sources?

Major Mike Powell III - Yup. Well-said, brother. So, please, read and review if you feel like it. Nobody's forcing anybody into anything. ^_^

Till next time~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

Kamen Rider Omega - And from me as well, hope to see you all next time. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Cards of the Heart

Chapter 2

The next day started out as usual, with Sakura and Tomoyo meeting up at the usual spot on the bridge over a small stream that crossed the city, exchanging greetings and Sakura was a bit more affectionate than usual, as the emerald-eyed girl hugged her best friend tightly, almost lifting her off her feet. Tomoyo giggled and hugged back, relishing in the affectionate contact with her beloved best friend. If everything went well today, they'd be sharing a lot more affection than that in the future, for sure.

Then, at school, Tomoyo witnessed what could only be described as a great omen.

Much to their surprise, the group of friends (Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yamasaki) saw their other two friends Naoko and Rika stroll into the classroom, giggling and with beaming smiles...holding hands. Being the very perceptive girl that she was, Tomoyo knew right away what was going on.

After exchanging greetings, Tomoyo was about to ask something, when Rika and Naoko shared a glance and they stood before their friends, squeezing each other's hands.

"U-Um...guys..." Rika started. "Naoko-chan and I have something...to tell you...um, we...ah..." the poor dear was obviously extremely nervous, but the meganekko gently rubbed soothing circles on her back to help Rika relax.

"We...ehm...Rika-chan and I are dating now." Naoko came right out and said it.

A few seconds of shocked silence ensued.

The girls' worries were for naught as their friends smiled wide at them.

"Wow...that's so nice, girls!" Sakura was first. "I mean, I never would've thought you two would hook up...but hey, love is love, right?" She giggled and her friends soon joined in.

"I AM surprised, though..." Chiharu said with a slightly confusion expression. "I mean, Naoko-chan never really showed any interest in anybody...or anything, other than her horror stories..."

"And you, Rika-chan..." Tomoyo started, tilting her head to the side. "I thought you were in love with..." She let the end of that sentence linger. She knew Rika would pick up on it, and sure enough, she did. She looked slightly crestfallen for a moment.

"Y-Yes...him. I know it's really unexpected, but...I actually confessed to him. I finally worked up the courage to confess...and he rejected me. He said I had no chance..." She explained, earning a surprised gasp for Tomoyo, Chiharu and Sakura. (Even though the girl had no idea who Rika was talking about.)

Soon, however, Rika regained her happy expression, looking at Naoko with a warm smile and a blush.

"But...well...I called Naoko-chan after returning home. I'm sorry if we never told you guys, but Naoko-chan was always there for me whenever I wanted to talk about him...and she always made me feel better. She also...well, she was the one to convince me to confess." She explained.

"And, for all this time, I...well..." Naoko scratched her cheek. "I grew really fond of Rika-chan, and I really treasured her trust in me...and I...well, I fell in love with her."

"And so, I never realized just how much I hurt Naoko-chan by always talking about him...she put on a smile for me, and when I was rejected, I was devastated. I was SO sure he would return my feelings...but in the end, I cried myself to sleep in Naoko-chan's lap." Rika said with a sad smile.

Tomoyo felt a pang of empathy in her heart. She knew exactly what Naoko had gone through. She had it just as bad for Sakura, except that Sakura's feelings WERE returned.

"So...I confessed to Rika-chan," Naoko continued, gently caressing the curly-haired girl's soft cheek with the tips of her fingers. "And she agreed to go on a date. So, we went on a date, we had a lot of fun, and she agreed to give me a chance. So, one thing led to another and...here we are." She finished, looking back at her friends.

Sakura was on the edge of tears and Tomoyo gently placed a comforting arm around her beloved best friend.

"Wow...that is so sad...yet heart-warming...girls, congratulations!" Sakura said.

"Yeah. And I thought Yamasaki-kun and I had it bad, heh. It's nothing compared to you girls. You definitely deserve each other." Chiharu said with a bright smile.

"Exactly. I wish you the best, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan." Tomoyo said from the bottom of her heart.

"Thanks, guys. This means so much to us..." Rika said with tears in her eyes. Naoko gently wiped them away and kissed her beloved on the cheek.

Just then, the bell rang just as the teacher entered the classroom.

With all that transpired just now, Tomoyo had a feeling that today would be a good day.

To Be Finished

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Author's Notes: So, yeah, this story became a tri-shot. LOL

This was all written on Skype as total and complete improvisation with my good friend, Karsten. So, if you darlings like or hate this intermission, then you have somebody to blame. LMAO Thanks, Kars! X3

Also, I just really wanted to give Naoko and Rika a bit o' love, using them as foreshadowing, since if Chiharu hooks up with Yamasaki and Sakura with Tomoyo, where does that leave those two, hm? I know some of you may like RikaxTerada, but me…Blargh. (Pukes all over his keyboard) No. Just…no. :P

So, please look forward to the (hopefully) grand finale! X3

Oh yeah, and sorry Omega-kun, for not writing this with you. ^^U

Later, everybody~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
